


Please Don´t Hate Me

by CrypticaMalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hinting of Immortal Alec, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Wingfic, because thats the kind of thing im living for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticaMalec/pseuds/CrypticaMalec
Summary: Magnus and Alec didn´t fight often or over little things. But when they did fight, it wasn´t pretty to witness. They yelled at each other and neither of them would listen what the other said. Sometimes it was just one of them who yelled and didn´t listen the other.Tonight´s fight was one of those fights.





	Please Don´t Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic. First time writing a wingfic. I wasn´t a big fan of wings but imagining Alec Lightwood with them... wow.
> 
> Now go check this out!

Magnus and Alec didn´t fight often or over little things. But when they did fight, it wasn´t pretty to witness. They yelled at each other and neither of them would listen what the other said. Sometimes it was just one of them who yelled and didn´t listen the other.

Tonight´s fight was one of those fights.

***

“Just listen to m-“, Alec tried to say as he took a step towards Magnus, but was cut off. Magnus took a step back and held up a hand.

“NO! You listen to me!”, he roared. Magnus was standing in the middle of their living room and Alec was near the window looking at Magnus pleadingly. “You can´t just walk home like nothing was wrong when I was here near a panic attack!”

“Magnus I-“

“What do you think I´m thinking when you call me and then all of sudden the line goes blank right after I hear Jace shouting you ´watch out´!” Magnus is breathing heavily and there is vein on his neck visible.

“It wasn´t anything serious, just couple of demons.”, Alec tried to calm down his lover but Magnus just seemed to get more angrier. Alec ran a hand through his hair and tried to think what he could possibly say that would ease Magnus up.

Magnus´ eyes were full of unshed tears, “OH! So it´s totally okay that I´m here panicking-“ “I didn´t say that…” “While I couldn´t even track you-“, he held up in his hands one of Alec´s sweaters and threw it on the floor, which Alec hadn´t even seen until now that it was in Magnus´ hands, “-and you know that means you are near water or you are dead! Of course I thought you were dead because I didn´t know you were at the docks! ” Magnus shouted and one tear betrayed him and fell down his face which he angrily wiped away.

Magnus knew he wasn´t being fair because Alec is a Shadowhunter and protecting mundanes is his job. He just had been so stressed and now all the emotions came out at once.

“Magnus I´m sorry but I am okay, I didn´t get hurt.” Alec tried to get closer to Magnus but Magnus still took steps back, this time several. Alec huffed out annoyed sigh and started to get frustrated. He knew Magnus was this angry because he cares so much, but Alec couldn´t just ignore his job. And Magnus knew it too.

Magnus started pacing and didn´t even look at Alec anymore. He gestured wildly with his hands when he continued shouting at Alec. “But you could have! What would I have done, when I didn´t know where you even were!”

Alec clenched his jaw and couldn´t keep himself calm anymore, “Magnus I know! I´m a Shadowhunter, many of us die young!”, he shouted and his voice broke a little in the end.

Magnus stopped his pacing and looked down. He tried to keep the tears from falling.

Of course he knew that Shadowhunters often die before they reach their thirties, but that didn´t mean he didn´t hope to have at _least_ a lifetime with his Alexander.

“I could´ve helped you, you know.” Magnus said barely audible and folded his arms across his chest protectively.

Alec´s heart broke a little over Magnus´ voice. It was so quiet and mortified. Alec just wanted to gather Magnus in his arms and tell him over and over again that he isn´t leaving him any time soon, but he knew he couldn´t promise that due to his job. He wanted more than anything to be with Magnus as long as he could.

“Magnus…”, Alec whispered and this time when he took steps forward, Magnus didn´t move away. He just kept his head downwards.

“If something happened to you… something that I wouldn´t be able to save you, I don´t know what I would do.” Magnus´ voice was hoarse from all the shouting. He turned to look at Alec, few tears making their way down his cheeks.

Alec felt his eyes stinging and he slowly reached to cup Magnus´ face with one hand. Magnus leaned almost like unconsciously to Alec´s hand and closed his eyes for a moment.

Magnus let out a sigh and continued. “I know- trust me, I _know_ \- that I´m being selfish for saying something like that to you, because you´re a Shadowhunter. Your job is after all keeping those helpless mundanes safe.” He let out a bittersweet laugh, which didn´t contain humour at all.

Alec stroked Magnus´ cheek tenderly with his thumb and wiped few tears away. He didn´t say anything because he knew Magnus still wanted to say something.

“I just… I love you so much and it would kill me if you´d get hurt and I would´ve been able to do something, but I wouldn´t have get to you in time.” Magnus sobbed and looked down again. He doesn´t know why he is being this emotional, but he has thought about this a lot and now everything what happened earlier just triggered all the feelings he´s kept inside of him for a while now.

Alec was, care he to say, surprised. He knew Magnus loved him and cared for him, but he had never let himself to believe that Magnus would love him this much. This much that he was right now telling Alec from the bottom of his heart how he was scared for him. He felt the need to assure Magnus the best he can so that´s exactly what he did.

Alec cupped Magnus´ other cheek with his hand and held Magnus´ face in his hands.

“Magnus please look at me. Please.” Alec pleaded and finally Magnus looked him in the eye again. Alec took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts.

“I know you are scared for me. And you are right, this is my job. But I am here right now, and I am okay. Something might happen to me one day, that day might be tomorrow or it might be 30 years from now. That´s why we can´t live in constant fear and we can´t forget to enjoy the moments we have together. And I´m actually pretty sure we´ll have many, many moments to look forward to, especially when I have my powerful and beautiful boyfriend by my side.” Alec said and gave a little smile. Magnus smiled too, though it was small, sad smile, but Alec felt him relax just a bit. “Besides, I´m trained for this. Since the day I was born I have been getting ready for demon hunting and stuff. I don´t even go that much to patrols anymore, now that I´m the Head of the Institute. We have nothing to worry about, okay?” Magnus looked intensively at Alec´s honest eyes and tried to find any hints of a lie but didn´t find any. For a long moment later Magnus let out a shaky breath and nodded.

“Okay.”, he said quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Magnus leaned his head to Alec´s chest and Alec immediately wrapped his arms around Magnus and held him close. Magnus cried silently against Alec´s chest.

“I will never stop worrying about you.”, he said quietly and Alec let out a wet laugh, like he had been crying too.

“I know, baby. I love you so, so much, I hope you know that.” Alec said and swayed them a little. Magnus nodded again and then they were quiet and just seeked comfort from each other.

Then it happened.

Magnus felt something touch him at his sides which weren´t Alec´s arms. He opened his eyes and looked to his left side slightly. His eyes widened in surprise.

“Alexander?”, he whispered and Alec made a humming noise.

He opened his eyes too and the second he did, he froze. That didn´t last long though before he stumbled backwards away from Magnus. His eyes widened in horror.

He had let his wings out.

They were completely black, besides the white feathers at the end of them.

Alec had thought a long time how he should tell Magnus that he had wings. That wasn´t very common with Shadowhunters, most of them didn´t have wings at all. Alec hadn´t told Magnus, because he feared that Magnus would be disgusted by him to have wings. He feared that Magnus would leave him.

Alec couldn´t look at Magnus. He was having hard time to breath and was on the verge of panic attack.

“I- I´m so sorry that I didn´t told you before. I just d-didn´t know how to-to tell and I completely understand if you can´t… if you can´t stand me anymore. Please don´t hate me.” Alec whispered the last part with broken voice.

The whole time Magnus on the other hand had watched Alec´s wings with awe. They were beautiful and angelic, just like Alexander himself.

Then the words Alec had just said registered to him.

“What?” Magnus asked incredulously.

“I said-“ Alec started with small voice but Magnus cut him off.

“No I heard what you said, but how could you _possibly_ say something like that?”, Magnus asked softly and Alec snapped his gaze towards Magnus and shocked when he saw the pure look of awe in Magnus´ face.

Magnus walked to Alec and eyed his wings and then met his eyes. But then he remembered the last part Alec had said and frowned.

“Hate you? How could I, in any universe, hate you?”, Magnus looked at Alec whose eyes were wide and he watched at Magnus with disbelieving look on his face.

“How could I hate you for having something so beautiful?” Magnus continued and now Alec looked very surprised. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but didn´t seem to find any words.

“W-what do you mean…” he trailed off.

Magnus suddenly felt a wave of anger ran through him. Alec wouldn´t be so insecure about his wings if someone hadn´t told something bad about them. How someone could possibly say something else about his wings, than that they are beautiful.

Magnus took in the utterly vulnerable and heart-broken look on Alec´s face and wanted to scream and find everyone who had ever said something bad about his wings and let them taste the real power of the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Now though he needed to comfort Alec.

“Alexander… I have never, ever, in my time of being in this Earth seen something more beautiful than your wings. And that tells something.”, he said sincerely and Alec heard himself let a broken sob. Magnus reached to his face with his both hands and wiped away the tears Alec hadn´t even realised had fallen.

“You could have showed me them earlier, my love.”, Magnus smiled to Alec.

Alec was getting used to being surprised for what Magnus did. And always in good ways.

“I thought you would leave me because of them.” Alec admitted and looked away from Magnus.

Magnus´ mouth opened in shock.

“No. I would never in million years leave you.”, he said sternly and tried to catch Alec´s eyes. Alec looked at Magnus and smiled relieved. He nodded and leaned to kiss Magnus.

Magnus kissed him back immediately. The kiss was slow and promising. They could feel each other´s love from it. The way their lips moved so naturally against the other´s. It screamed tenderness, adoration and love.

Alec moved his other hand to Magnus´ neck and the other hand held him tightly at the waist. Magnus still kept both of his hands on Alec´s cheeks and tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Alec sighed softly and licked Magnus´ lower lip to seek entrance. Magnus opened his mouth slightly and their tongues slowly danced together.

After few moments later Alec broke off the kiss, resting his forehead on Magnus´. He opened his eyes to found that Magnus was already looking at him with a smile. Alec smiled too.

Magnus frowned ever so slightly and seemed to hesitate, until he finally asked.

“Can… can I touch your wings?”

Alec´s eyes widened and Magnus took it as a sign that he doesn´t want that.

“I mean, if you don´t want to, it´s totally okay. I´m sorry I shouldn´t have ask-“

“Magnus. You can touch them.”, Alec cut Magnus off and smiled adoringly.

Magnus reached a hand slowly at them and stroked softly his left wing. Alec sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Magnus´ eyes were full of curiousness and awe. They were silent few minutes, Magnus just stroking Alec´s wings gently and Alec looking at Magnus lovingly.

“You know,” Alec started and cleared his throat, ”as you´ve already figured, that my wings coming out was completely unconscious for my part,“ he gave a little laugh and Magnus just grinned at him, ”they come out sometimes without meaning to when you- um,” Alec scratched the back of his and Magnus nodded encouragingly, “when you feel extremely protective over someone,” he whispered and Magnus broke off into huge, beautiful smile.

“Oh, my Angel.”

Magnus dived into a new kiss which was much more passionate than the earlier one. Alec was surprised at first, but fell quickly on the rhythm of it. Magnus backed Alec against the window and Alec let out a moan. Their tongues fought for dominance and their hands wandered all over each other.

After a moment, a long moment, Magnus broke off the kiss but kept his lips near Alec´s.

“Would you like to take this to bedroom?” Magnus asked in low voice that sent shivers down Alec´s spine.

Alec nodded and lifted Magnus up by holding him up by his thighs. Magnus laughed and Alec muffled the sound by bringing their lips back together.

***

Alec kept his wings out while they made love for Magnus´ request. The rest of the night was full of cuddling and murmuring sweet nothings to each other. They fell asleep while tangled together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. Everything will be appreciated!


End file.
